


The Honor Of Toys

by vampiricconure



Series: The Honor of Toys Universe [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Dreadwing finds himself waking from the dead in the strangest place possible.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Toy Story Universe, but with my own quirks added in. I might add Andy and crew in once I re-watch the Toy Story movies.

**The Honor of Toys** –  **chapter 1**

 

Dreadwing groaned as he tried to move. The last thing he remembered was being slagged as hell at Starscream. Not that it was a common occurrence but the pain that had followed was unexpected. He strained to remember the cause of his sudden agony and faintly remembered his swords.... Megatron saying something ... The need for vengeance over how his brother had died ... then the shroud of death consumed him as Megatron had fired upon him. The agony from the gaping hole in his middle had faded as he died.

 

_I was in a fight._

 

Dreadwing opened his optics and struggled to move yet again. He was surprised to find himself tied down to something. He immediately suspected that Knockout had him secured to the med bay berth, but there was no light in the room, yet another odd occurrence. Although Med bay could be dim, it was usually not without some sort of lighting source. The berth was also unusually shaped. He didn't remember the med bay berth being formed to his frame before...

 

His question was answered when his berth.,no, the whole ROOM began to shake. There were voices – loud ones and Dreadwing was blinded by sunlight as the walls around him were stripped clean, giving him a clear view of the room his thought he was in.

 

He looked about his confines. His swords were below and to the side of him and his cannon was beside him. The space he was tied to was solid behind him and his berth... was it plastic? For one who rarely felt fear, he felt a surge of the emotion wash over him. He swallowed hard and fought to keep the emotion in check, choosing to evaluate his surrounding further. Human sparklings – no, GIANT human sparklings were looking at the container he was in. He and his weapons were indeed tied down, rather insecurely, but he froze as their brown eyes fell upon him with excitement.

 

'MOM!' one of the humans shouted. 'You got me what I wanted!' Immediately Dreadwing's defenses went up and he prepped for an attack. The second human proceeded to tear open his prison and with a half a thought had him snipped clear of the binds that held him. The container Dreadwing had been in was carelessly tossed to the side and his frame rather uncerimoniously moved about as if he were... flying? It was annoying being tossed about as if he were experiencing bad turbulence. He tried to shout but found he couldn't.

 

The Decepticon huffed, crestfallen that he was being treated in such a manner. That and the fact he was being abused as if he were some plaything was enough to set him on edge. After a few minutes of this humiliation, he was dumped of a pile of toys in the corner of the room while the humans were distracted by some other form of entertainment. He landed hard and grunted. He stretched his servos only to hear a voice under him mutter something.

 

'Don't move'.

 

Dreadwing turned towards the source of the voice. It, too, was a Cybertronian but was relatively odd shaped compared to what he was used to. It was green with a folded-up face, so alien compared to Dreadwing's own chasis.

 

'Don't move,' The Cybertronian whispered.' We're not supposed to be seen as we really are.'

 

Dreadwing tried to say something but nothing came out. Loud thudding was felt as the humans ran out of their room. The door was closed with an impressive slam. The sound of footsteps going down stairs faded.

 

There was moment of silence before a loud voice yelled 'CLEAR!'. Immediately the stack of toys beneath Dreadwing began to move, stretching and shoving their way to the top of the pile. Soon everyone tumbled out of the basket and were surrounding Dreadwing with an air of curiosity. Dreadwing was more than a little alarmed and immediately took a battle stance. He knew he couldn't take on all that were there, but he could give them one heck of a beating if he had to. He watched warily as the green mech who had originally spoke to him limped up to him and offered a servo.

 

'We don't get many new toys here.' The green mech said. 'I am Ratchet.' He motioned with his chin towards the other mechs who were slowly crowding in. 'I lead the toys here while Optimus Prime is away.'

 

Dreadwing swung his gaze carefully around the group. He flinched at Optimus's name and he felt anger rise in him. He opened his mouth to say something – anything – and once again nothing came out. Ratchet cocked his head and gave a smile. He motioned for Dreadwing to turn around. Dreadwing glared at the green mech for a moment, running defenses through his mind in case he was being tricked. There was a moment of confusion when Ratchet checked his back, then pulled at something. Immediately he felt energy surge to his vocalizer and he grunted loudly. Dreadwing looked over his shoulder.

 

'What -?'

 

'You were in display mode. I flicked your switch on.' Ratchet said as he pulled a piece of tape off the Decepticon's back and handed it – now garbage – to a black mech beside him. The black mech disappeared under the childrens' desk and returned empty handed.

 

'Where am I?' Dreadwing asked. He watched, then followed as Ratchet walked towards the basket they had just crawled out of. The green mech sat on the basket edge and rested both hands on his legs.

 

'You are in Kaitlin and Andrew's room. You're probably confused as to why you're here. All of us -' He motioned to the other mechs, 'came here like you. We – most of us – started as warriors in another universe and died. We are now toys to human children.' He raised a hand when Dreadwing began to voice his disbelief. 'What are your last memories?'

 

Dreadwing scowled. 'I Was in an argument and I was shot.' Was he actually HAVING this conversation? Was this the well of Allsparks? Or punishment in the Pit? He voted for the Pit.

 

Ratchet nodded. 'I fell when I refused to give up information. My spark was removed.' He pointed to a silver mech who stood cross armed behind the black mech. 'Jazz died when he went up against Megatron. Foolish thing to do.'

 

Jazz simply shrugged.

 

'How do you know of Lord Megatron?' Dreadwing asked, trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

 

'I know of a Megatron. Not necessarily yours.' Ratchet sighed and leaned on his good leg as he stood. 'We all come from multiple universes. As to why we are toys, I can't answer that. Which brings to mind rules that you must follow.'

 

Ratchet began to head towards a box filled with doll chairs and tables. 'First rule: We are to never show ourselves to the human children or any human for that matter. We are toys to them first and foremost. No talking, no moving. They do not understand us and we could be killed due to their fear. Understood?'

 

Dreadwing nodded.

 

Ratchet continued. 'The second rule Optimus enforces strictly. No fighting. I understand that you are a Decepticon, according to the box you came with?'

 

'You are correct.'. Dreadwing said.

 

'Not many Decepticons around here, but we do have a few.' Ratchet motioned towards the box with the chairs and tables. 'I will allow you to introduce yourselves.'

 

'There will be no need for that ' Dreadwing said, immediately recognizing the two mechs playing cards at the back of the box. 'One is a former ally of mine, Breakdown. The other is my twin brother.'

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadwing learns the ropes.

**Honor Among Toys** **– chapter 2**

 

The two familiar faces stood immediately upon Dreadwing's arrival. There was a moment of silence before Dreadwing's green, winged twin flew over the table in a burst of excitement. He ran up to his twin and heartedly spun him around in a hug. 

 

'I thought I would never see you again!' A pause. 'So sad to see you.' 

 

Dreadwing smiled widely, hugging his brother back. 'Good to see you, too.' he said. 

 

By now Breakdown had made it to the pair. Dreadwing noticed immediately that he had both eyes, but there was a scar over the formerly injured eye. 

 

'Is it you?' The blue stunticon asked. 'Is it really you? ' 

 

'Indeed it is, old friend!' he said. Dreadwing gave his old friend a hearty pat on the back. He passed a glance to Ratchet who was now standing cross armed against the side of the box. 

 

'I have to ask.' Dreadwing's brother asked. 'How did you die?'

 

'It's a blur. I'm not sure myself.' He sighed and lay a hand behind his head for a moment as he thought. 'I think Megatron killed me when I went after Starscream.'. 

 

A low whistle from Breakdown. 'Why'd you do that for?' 

 

'For desecrating my honored brother's death by turning him into a thing of the dead!' Dreadwing said firmly and with much emotion. 'I could not allow Megatron to let Starscream live after what he did to you, Skyquake. Clearly Megatron was forced to choose between his prisoner and myself.' There was a pause. ' Being a Decepticon was no longer a cause I believed in after I found out about Starscream being kept alive after what he'd done. But I could not turn my back against my brethern.' 

 

The other two mechs nodded as Dreadwing spoke. 

 

'Imagine my annoyance when I found out Silas and I came in the same package.' Breakdown said. 'He hangs out with the other toy humans.' 

 

'The children have many toys, but we- ' Ratchet said, motioning to the other mechs – many of who Dreadwing didn't recognize milling about around the human childrens' room ' - are Kaitlin's favorites.' 

 

Dreadwing grunted. 'How many are there of us?' he asked, looking out a hole cut out of the side of the box. It looked to be a make shift window. 

 

Ratchet shrugged . 'About 15 of us. Optimus Prime and Kaitlin often disappear with each other as he's her favorite.'

 

'I can't wait for the house to be finished' Breakdown said as he sat back at the toy, wooden, hand painted table. ' It won't be the  _ Nemesis _ , but it would be better than this box. '

 

Dreadwing blinked. '... House?'

'The childrens' father promised them a playhouse for us toys. ' Ratchet said. 'It's currently in the basement. We can show it to you when the children go to music lessons.' 

 

At that moment, a tall, black and white Autobot knocked on the side of the box. 

 

'Ratchet? You wanted to know when the dog came back from her walk?' 

 

'Thank you, Prowl.' Ratchet said. He turned to Dreadwing and his other companions. 'I bid you farewell for now. Skyquake, I trust that you can give your brother a tour of the room and meet some of the others?' He smiled when he received a begrudging grunt in response. It was clear that although he disliked being under the rule of someone other than Megatron, he did show respect to his new leader. 

 

Skyquake waited for Ratchet to limp off before speaking to his brother. 'Slagging Autobot,' he hissed under his breath. 'I disdain following him, but there are no alternatives.' He then turned to his brother and slapped him on his back. 'Lets take a look at you. I wanna see what your gimmicks are.'

 

The green seeker began to prod Dreadwing and after a few moments, there was an ahha! expression on Skyquake's face. 'Battle damage! ' he said and gently pulled out a compartment on his brother's chassis that folded up. It looked as if he had been shot in the chest. 'And you will need batteries again in the future if you have a voice like mine. ' Skyquake pressed a button on his arm and lights flared up and a robotic voice sounding like him said 'Autobot Scum!'. He chuckled. 'You'll get used to it. Getting tossed around when the kids play gets wearisome at times, though. But they make sure that the dog doesn't try and eat us.' 

 

'Again.' Breakdown said from his chair by the table. 'Road Trip – the dog – chewed up Bumblebee real good when she was younger. We're still finding pieces of him in places.'

 

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. 'Charming.' he said.

 

'It's not bad a place.' Breakdown said. 'Like I said, not the  _ Nemesis _ , but it's peaceful enough. We don't need energon and we get played with. We just need to hide when the kids come up. And when they practice their instruments. Primus, my audios are still bleeding from that last session!' 

 

All in all, Dreadwing was starting to feel more... relieved than anything. Perhaps satisfied. He admitted that everything was seriously surreal to him but knowing his brother and Breakdown were around to teach him the ropes of his new home. He could relax at that. As for the others, he still considered them a threat, though if things were as peaceful as he'd been told, he might actually like the down time. No battles, no orders from Megatron. It would be like before the war, when it was just his brother and him. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadwing meets a possible ally or a fool for power.

The Honor of Toys – Chapter 3

True to his word, when the children headed off to their music lessons, Ratchet lead Dreadwing, Skyquake and Breakdown into the basement. The dog was in her kennel, shuffling restlessly in her plastic home as she prepared for a nap. Dreadwing took a good look at her as they passed by her – he had never seen a dog close up before (nor one so.. large) and was, admittedly, enamored with her looks. She was skinny with a pointed head. Her tags rattled every time she moved. 

'The humans call her a Whippet.' Breakdown said. He chuckled at Dreadwing's blank look. 'I didn't know what it was either at first. I had to look it up.' 

Dreadwing was about to transform and fly to the main floor when they got to the stairs, but his brother lay a servo on his shoulder. 

'We can transform, but we can't fly any more.' he said quietly.

'You have got to be joking.' Dreadwing said with annoyance. 'How in the pit do you get anywhere around here?' 

'We climb everywhere. One giant pain in the tailpipe.' Skyquake said with a smirk. 'Or we ride the dog, if we're willing to risk our necks to get somewhere fast.'

They made it down the stairs to the basement, the floor changing from hardwood to linoleum as soon as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Immediately their target was in front of them. The house was a boxed shape creation with a roof and windows, resembling a cottage more than a doll house. Ratchet motioned the others to climb the mountain of supplies beside the table and they gathered in what would have been the kitchen. Everything was complete except for the painting of the interior rooms and hallway. All it needed were the tables and chairs they were using in the box upstairs, Ratchet explained. 

Dreadwing laid a servo on the unpainted wall nearest him and gave the room a look around. It wasn't the Nemesis, but it could be home. The back of the doll house had a swing away portion with a miniature door built into it that was perfect doll height. It would take a bit of wiggling for the mechs to get through the doors, but the build was solid and it wasn't worse than some of the other things Dreadwing had been forced to live in. It was rather cozy in fact. 

It was then he noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eye, high on a shelf across the room. Instinctively Dreadwing went for his weapons and grimaced when he realized they were no longer with him. He'd been told the kids liked to keep the weapons separate from their toys for the most part. Something about their caregivers not liking a mess being tracked around the living quarters, as Ratchet had explained. 

Skyquake immediately caught onto what his brother sensed and turned to face the source of the movement. Breakdown stood from his crouch in the back of the doll house and gave Ratchet a questioning glance.

'Megatronus Prime.' Skyquake whispered to his blue twin. 'The Fallen. The children think the basement is haunted because of him.' 

Ratchet stood foreward and looked to where the others were staring. He cleared his throat, about to say something when he caught the movement himself. 

'Megatronus! We're just here to view the doll house.' Ratchet said.

No response came from Megatronus Prime at first. Dreadwing was about to give up on the stranger when a loud voice boomed out from the darkness. 

'Why you throw your lives away so recklessly, I don't understand.' Megatronus said, anger clear in his tone. 'Being play things for humans. We were Gods once. And now.. you foolishly allow yourselves to be treated as objects!' Something flew out from the shelf and hit the back wall of the doll house. Then a tall mech – by far the tallest mech Dreadwing had seen in this new home – came swinging down from his shelf. He was graceful in his movements, as if he had much practice with his surroundings. He landed on the work table below the shelving. 

Ratchet sighed. 'Optimus tries to help us cope-'

'Optimus is a fool!' Megatronus yelled even louder. 

'You have always been free to leave, Megatronus' Ratchet yelled back. 

'Why leave, when you can have power?' Megatronus stretched out his servo and made a fist. ' And we have a new recruit.' He eyed Dreadwing cautiously. 'What is your name, soldier?'

Dreadwing lifted his chin. 'Commander Dreadwing under Lord Megratron.' he said. 

'And you wish to stay with your brethren?' Megatronus Prime said. It was a calculated question. 

'I-' Dreadwing paused. He hadn't been given a chance to think about his place among the ranks of his new, dare he say, friends? 'I have yet to decide.' he answered honestly. 

Megatronus chuckled and began to climb back up the shelving. 'If you ever tire of the human brats, you have room at my side. Together we could do so much.' And with that he disappeared back into the shadows. 

Ratchet visibly relaxed after Megatronus left. 'What a loose tire.' he said to the others. 'He's been that way since day one. He steals tools and acts as if the basement is his. He's convinced the children there's a spirit down here because of his antics. ' He huffed, then motioned for the others to go. 'We better leave. The children will be returning shortly.'

The trip back to the top floor was uneventful. Ratchet ignored Road Trip's wagging tail as he walked by her. Skyquake and Breakdown discussed something or other that Dreadwing didn't recognize. They passed who appeared to be a sentry for when the humans came home. The sentry, wearing the Autobot insignia, nodded his head as Ratchet greeted him. The childrens' room was starting to fade to shadow and music was wafting through the air. Several mechs Dreadwing didn't recognize were busy dancing. 

Dreadwing stood by the door and watched the activity. Could he honestly dump his training, the eons of hatred against the Autobots and act as if nothing had happened? Yet here was a chance to live a new life, one that didn't revolve around who killed and who died. 

 

Perhaps ... just perhaps... he could call this place home.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen makes another unexpected appearance.

The Honor of Toys – chapter 4

It was some months before anyone heard from Megatronus Prime again.

The doll house had officially been moved to the childrens' room, complete with working lights and a set of stairs that went to a little porch on the roof. It was cozy and often used, both in play and when the family was out. 

Dreadwing was currently crammed up inside said doll house against Cliffjumper , the very Autobot Starscream had bragged about killing. They were in the back of it, Prowl sitting at the table, marker over his chassis where he had taken 'wounds'. The children were at the computer, with Optimus Prime standing as silently as he was imposing as the children did their homework. Every so often their mother would check up on them, ensuring work was actually being done and the Internet was not replacing it. 

Prowl was complaining in a hoarse whisper.

'I'll never get this marker off completely.' he hissed. The markers used had been scented ones and the smell of orange and mint wafted off the Autobot in waves. 

'You could have been in the tub, like my brother.' Dreadwing whispered back, hiding a smirk. 

'I think I might need a trip to the tub after today.' Prowl said. 'Why orange?'

The sounds of the children pushing back their computer chair and rushing off to show their parents the proof of done homework distracted the mechs from their conversation. Once again the bedroom door slammed shut, announcing the children were going to be busy else where for a while. When the sounds of them rushing outside to play with friends filled the suddenly still air, everyone broke from their poses and collectively sighed. 

'The children have been getting more creative with their warfare.' Cliffjumper chuckled. He spun around to look at himself in the doll house mirror. Dark green lines and mint scented, covered his back. 'I couldn't have done better myself.' 

Dreadwing had succeeded in avoiding the marker battle, instead being tormented with My Little Ponys at tea time. He had to laugh. He would have never believed he'd be caught in such a position if you had asked him while he was on the Nemesis. 

He was distracted by Bumblebee running up to Optimus, the scout pointing towards something. Dreadwing would have never thought that the Prime's favorite scout would have died tragically, but apparently he did so with honor. They didn't talk much and when they did, it was using hand motions as Dreadwing didn't understand 'beep' as Skyquake so eloquently put it. He watched as Optimus cautiously jumped down from his perch on the computer desk to look at what Bumblebee had pointed out.

Someone... or something... was coming up the air vent. 

Quickly Dreadwing went into action and he found himself joining the crowd prepping for a confrontation. It was no surprise when the Fallen showed up, covered in dust and with a bundle of twine around his shoulder. With several smooth moves he had the cover of the air vent pushed up and out of the way. The crowd around him moved to give him room as he stood. 

'I take it you aren't here to talk.' Optimus Prime said as he took a step towards the other Prime.

' I am here to do business,' Megatronus Prime said. He shoved his way through the crowd and made his way to a pile of discarded computer parts under the children's desk. 'You have no need to be alarmed.' he added sarcastically. Ratchet was about to complain, but Optimus motioned him to silence. The parts the Prime was after would not be missed. They watched as The Fallen bundled what he found with the twine and headed back down the air vent, making sure it closed tightly behind him. 

Ratchet approached Optimus and gave his leader a quick glance. 'What's he up to with all that stuff?' 

Optimus Prime shook his head. 'Knowing him, I do not know, but I fear he is up to no good.' 

'Time to start baby sitting him again?' Jazz asked, rubbing his fists together. 'I'm game. He needs to be taken down a few notches.'

'I think we may.' Optimus said, furrowing his eye ridges. 'Find Hardshell. Ask him if he is willing to play spy again. ' 

Jazz saluted and took off.

Dreadwing tensed at Hardshell's name. How had he not been told of the Insecticon's existence? He would have to speak to Optimus about it. 

Optimus. How easy Dreadwing had slid into the role of follower of the leader. Logic dictated it. As he no longer had a Decepticon leader to demand commands, it was simply the best course of action, and the best way to keep peace, to simply follow the Autobot. Optimus did nothing to dissuade any of the Decepticons from their alliance, preferring to allow them to keep the peace they best way they knew how. It was simple, fast and efficient. It was similar to what he expected of his universe's Optimus and it was good to have a familiar work method to honor. The Fallen was a few lugnuts short of a full drawer to be trusted, from what he had witnessed. So Optimus it was, even if he was an Autobot. 

Dreadwing knew through the bond that he had miraculously managed to reform with his brother that Skyquake felt the same way. Breakdown still held a grudge against the Autobots, but he, too, knew the Autobot commander was the best course of action for the time being. 

It was some days later when Jazz arrived with a familiar face beside him. The unmistakable whine and flutter of wings had announced their arrival. Dreadwing made sure he watched the communication between leader and Insecticon . 

'Hardshell wishes to speak to you, Sir.' Jazz said with a polite bow to his leader. 

'What have you found, Hardshell?' asked the Autobot commander. 

'The Fallen has a plan. A plan to build a space bridge.' the Insecticon said. 'He is not complete.'

There was a collective muttering by those within earshot. A crowd began to form around the Autobot commander and the Insecticon.  
'As usual, not up to any good.' muttered Cliffjumper. 

Dreadwing grunted. 'What use is a space bridge if there are no other bridges to connect to it?' Then it dawned on him. 'Unless the bridge is being built to connect to one in another dimension !'

It hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks. The Fallen could find a way to go home, if his space bridge worked as planned. And if it worked for him, who is to say it wouldn't work for the rest of them? But then there was the question that Dreadwing would have never dared to think before coming to this house and its quirky residents – What of the children and their beloved toys?


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadwing is forced to make a choice and he's not sure he likes it.

**The Honor of Toys** – Chapter 5  
  
Dreadwing wore the sourest expression Skyquake had ever seen on his brother. Optimus had eventually confronted The Fallen about the supposed space bridge and had found no sign of the contraption or the tools used to build it. Hardshell swore up and down that he had seen it. Which left the questions – where was it hidden now? And where did it go to?  
  
Dreadwing watched as the children chased after Road Trip outside in the yard. It disturbed him that the bridge – which The Fallen could not only move easily on his own, which was unheard of in his memory – hadn't been found by the parents. Either it was right under their noses or was able to break down into pieces so small that it remained undetected.   
  
'Okay. Spill the energon. What's bugging you?' Skyquake said, shaking the blue Decepticon out of his thoughts.  
  
'The bridge.' Dreadwing said. 'Where could he hide it?'  
  
'Still mulling about that thing?' Skyquake said. 'You're going to pop a code if you keep that up.' he  motioned towards the children, who were trying to teach the dog how to fetch, complete with crawling on all fours and holding the toy in their mouths. Had Dreadwing been in better thoughts, he would have enjoyed the show. 'Megatronus has nothing on this kind of entertainment. ' Skyquake said.  
  
'And if it... gave us the chance to go home, would you take it?'  
  
Skyquake eyed his brother carefully. 'Maybe. If Megatron still functioned. I would do my duty to serve him. It would be the honorable thing to do. However, I hear there are others like us out there, including Megatron, so if perhaps not out leader, another Megatron would accept us among his ranks.' He looked over his shoulder as Breakdown climbed up the rope of beads dangling from the side of the blinds.   
  
'You two are too zen, ' he muttered, intakes heaving from his climb. 'I doubt that the thing works. It's probably as crazy as he is,' he said as he jumped down onto the window sill.   
  
Dreadwing grunted. He probably was over thinking the situation. But it still bothered him. What... if... Home was so close he could taste it, like a fine energon wine.   
  
He shook the thought off and immediately grabbed the beads from Breakdown.  There was only one solution to his thoughts and it would be a dangerous game to play. 'I need to talk to somebody.' he said.   
  
'And who might that be?' Breakdown asked.  
  
Dreadwing's only response was 'Silas.'  
  
____ ____  
  
Dreadwing always approached the human toy soldiers with respect. They had a tendency to swarm and since Silas had arrived, their dismantling techniques been particularly well aimed. The G.I Joe guarding the gateway to Andrew's side of the bedroom saluted Dreadwing.   
  
'Who are you looking to speak to today, sir?'

  
'Silas, soldier. Can you point me out where I may find him?'  
  
'There is no need to look for me.' said a familiar voice. Silas made his way around a table under the bed. By the sounds of the moaning behind him, there was a hearty card game being played.   
  
Dreadwing cracked the faintest of smiles at the former human.   
  
'I have a few questions for you. They revolve around human technology and how they may be used to suit Cybertronian ... usage.'  
  
'You seek the space bridge, also.' Silas said, his scarred face frowning.   
  
Dreadwing grunted. 'I wish to count my blessings as they arrive at my doorstep, Silas, and I refuse to turn this one down. It is too good a gift to throw away recklessly. '  
  
'And Optimus Prime?' Silas asked.   
  
'He would understand my ministrations, but for now, let it stay between us.'  
  
A pause. 'And what is in it for us?' Silas said ,motioning towards the soldiers around him. One waved merrily in the background.   
  
'The potential to go home.' Dreadwing said honestly as he acknowledged the soldier's wave with a curt nod. 'If the bridge is indeed coordinated inter dimensionally.'  
  
There was another pregnant pause as Silas thought out his options. Finally he nodded. 'Deal.'   
  
'Good. Then I can ask that scouts be sent to find the Bridge? I suspect The Fallen may have broken down the main components.'   
  
'Done.' Silas snapped and two soldiers immediately got up and ran for their gear. 'I strongly encourage you to watch yourself. Few things get by the Autobot leader. Or by me.'   
  
Dreadwing nodded and watched as the soldiers left, following a well rehearsed path behind the bed and out the heating vent. 'I shall worry about Optimus in my own way. As for you - Just do your part.'

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadwing's worries continue...

The Honor of Toys – Chapter 6

The Fallen's handiwork proved to be more elusive than anyone thought. Hardshell, nor Silas' crew could find a trace of what Hardshell had seen, though the Soldiers had found several, what appeared to be, discarded pieces of the object. Old cameras had been found gutted all over the house, too, much to the children's frustration. They blamed it on the 'ghost' in the basement, which confused the parents greatly. Dreadwing wished he could explain everything to them, but he knew it was an unwritten rule – do NOT show themselves to humanity as they were. It was a pain in the skid plates. As much as the human children could be pests at playtime, the Decepticon had grown fond of the youngsters and he disliked watching them suffer more than they had to. Breakdown teasingly called Dreadwing a soft sparked caregiver for the way Dreadwing would watch over them. The sooner Dreadwing found The Fallen's handiwork, the gutting of unused items occurred and the blaming of the human children for it stilled, the sooner Dreadwing would feel better over everything. 

Then there was Optimus Prime. Few things left the Autobot's gaze and Dreadwing had admitted nothing to the Autobot. It burned at him that he was betraying what trust he had earned by following Optimus (Truly a bizarre feeling for a Decepticon of such imposing rank as himself!). 

Dreadwing was currently on the kitchen table with Skyquake. Andrew was drawing pictures of them, kicking his feet beneath his chair with his tongue hanging out as he concentrated. Optimus Prime was beside Kaitlin while the girl played a hearty game on her WiiU. She was popping characters into her game, 'arguing' with Optimus as she switched out one figure for another. 

Dreadwing had to admire the childrens' dedication to their chosen crafts. 

Their mother came out of the kitchen , wiping her hands on her apron. 

'Why don't you twins go outside and play?' she said. 'It's a beautiful day out.' 

There was an immediate cry of protest from both sides of the living area. Dreadwing couldn't help shadowing Skyquake's smothered grin. 

'Take Roady out, too. She could do with a run in the back yard,' their mother added. While the children reluctantly cleaned up, Skyquake and Dreadwing were dumped in a pile with Optimus by the game controllers. Soon the living room and kitchen were clear, with the childrens' mother busy upstairs. 

'I never thought I'd get a break.' Skyquake said as he stretched his shoulders then untangled himself from his brother. Dreadwing followed suit. Optimus stood guard, waiting for the human mother or the childrens' appearance. The Decepticon twins made their way across the tv stand to where the Amiibo game figures were discussing something. They immediately hushed up as the twins approached. 

'Why so secretive?' Skyquake joked as he approached. 

'Nothing you would be interested in,' one figure said, defensively. 

'Awwww, c'mon.' Skyquake continued, wrapping an arm around the figure's shoulders. The figure shuddered and, unable to do more than hobble away, nervously replied with a 'The Fallen's been stealing our peices. That's all I know!' 

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. 'That was unexpected.' he said dryly. 

'No kidding.' Skyquake said and he motioned towards the other game figures. 'Anything else you want to mention since we're here?' 

In unison the game pieces shook their heads no.

Skyquake patted the game figure on his back and let him go. The figure immediately wobbled over to his comrades, fear on his face. Dreadwing had to sigh. The figures were flightier than Eradicons with Megatron's personal stash of stolen high grade. 

Dreadwing went to stand by Optimus Prime. He wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in his vocalizer. He shook his head and threw a glance over his shoulder at the figurines. 

'You spoke to Silas.' Optimus said, watching the children play. It was an observation not an accusation.

'Yes.' Dreadwing said.  This was a conversation he was expecting for a while. 'I wished to know what he knew about the Space Bridge.' 

The Autobot Leader grunted softly. 'Be careful with the game you play with him. He is not to be trusted.' 

'I know that too well.' Dreadwing said, remembering Breakdown's story of how he lost is eye. 

'Good.' The Autobot Leader nodded sharply and turned from the window at the sound of the childrens' mother moving about upstairs. 'We better get back to our positions.' he said softly. 

Dreadwing whistled and Skyquake, who was talking with one of the figures, left and joined his brother's side. They assumed their former tangle as soon as the mother came down the steps with a basket of laundry at her side. To his horror, Dreadwing noticed The Fallen following behind her at a discreet distance. What in Solus Prime's name was he up to? 

He watched as Megatronus hid behind a vase before making his way to the game controllers on the floor. If he saw Optimus and the others, he didn't care. With squirrel-like dexterity a controller was stolen and in pieces with The Fallen back up the stairs with the choice components before the others could voice their opinions. 

Dreadwing's expression darkened. This mystery was getting weirder as time went on and he intended to get to the bottom of it.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadwing goes to work on a whim.

The Honor of Toys - chapter 7

Dreadwing resisted the overwhelming urge to break his pose and comfort the crying children currently balling on their beds. How he cursed his new life at times like these!

The children had been blamed for the broken controller and despite their insistence of their innocence, their parents sent them to their room. The children, of course, were frustrated as he was with the whole situation. Kaitlin was hugging Optimus as she cried, arm thrown over her face. Andrew sat on his bed with his face buried in his knees. Every so often he would wipe the tears from his eyes with a hand.

The whole feeling in the room was somber. Dreadwing couldn't wait to find the thrice cursed Space Bridge and have The Fallen's handiwork stalled. Things were likely going to escalate and Dreadwing couldn't bear to see the children feeling worse than they already felt. 

Breakdown was right. Dreadwing was turning into a soft sparked Caretaker. 

When the children had finally cried themselves to sleep, Dreadwing made his way to Kaitlin's bed and sat with Optimus while Skyquake and Breakdown started a poker game with Cliffjumper in the doll house. 

'Wish I could help them.' Dreadwing whispered. ' The Fallen is highly annoying.'

Optimus laughed softly. 'You're helping just by being here for them when they need to vent. One does not have to be hugged to be of aid.' 

Dreadwing mulled over the comment. He just wished it felt like he was doing more. He sat in silence as he listened to the children sleep. If he couldn't hug them... perhaps he could hunt down The Fallen himself. He grunted as he rose from his crouch. The proximity of the basement and the controllers were something he wanted to look into. 

'I have an idea.' he said to the Autobot Leader. 'I will be missing for a while.' 

Optimus eyed him uncertainly, then nodded slowly. 'Be careful, Dreadwing.'

Dreadwing slid down the side of the bed and made his way to where Silas and company were resting. 

'Silas.' Dreadwing said. 'I wish to borrow your scouts. I have an idea where Megatronus is hiding the Space Bridge.'

Silas was wiping red marker off his arms. 'So be it.' He said. He motioned for the scouts to follow and they did so, after collecting their gear from under Andrew's bed. Silas prepped his own gear.

'And where are you going?' Dreadwing asked, a scowl darkening his expression.

'With you.' Silas said. ' You're not the only one with a fondness for the children.'

Dreadwing was careful to watch the former humans. They made their way to the top of the stairs. They could hear the parents watching TV in the living room. Every so often they could hear Road Trip scratching, the jangle of her tags loud over the sound of commercials. Dreadwing, with practiced grace, slid down the steps to the main floor. Silas and the scouts followed suit and they quickly hid under the sofa. Dreadwing motioned for them to follow him and they traversed around dust bunnies and discarded dog toys to behind the TV stand. Here they found more proof of The Fallen's handiwork. Pieces of the controller and computer pieces lay piled against the wall. It was clear that Megatronus has been busy for a while and was planning to return for these. All they had to do was watch. And wait. 

They didn't have to wait long. The Fallen arrived empty handed and lifted a broken part of the TV stand's foundation to crawl underneath. He then proceeded to drag the computer and controller components in after him.

Silas was the first to slide under the TV stand. Dreadwing followed in last. It was a tight fit, but there was a cubby space in the back where several drawers didn't light up. The Fallen's back was towards everyone and he was busy slotting pieces into place. He was using the game portal as the basis of his work. 

No wonder no one could find his work. He was right under everyone's nose! 

'So this is where you've been hiding the Space bridge.' Dreadwind said, servos on his hips. 

The Fallen spun around and his face twisted into a smirk 'I see you have found me. I was expecting you sooner.'

'You're very good at what you do.' Dreadwing said. ' We thought we'd found you several times, but you always eluded us.' 

The Fallen laughed. It was a creepy sound. 'Indeed!' he hissed. 'That abominable Hardshell was always spying on my work, so I had to move several times. But your persistence paid off.' The smirk fell, then returned. 'And just in time.' 

'You really intend to head back home with that thing?' Dreadwing asked. The Fallen was busy adding wires to the side of the Bridge. 

'I had considered that, but why return to a dying world when I can bring an army here? Imagine our power – we may be small, but we could get into things we could never in our own dimension!' The Fallen pushed a final component into place and a familiar green glow began to fill the small space.'Millions more warriors in stores. We can swarm these pesky humans! With enough of us and our ability to make our own technology, we can take over this planet!' More laughter. 'And we start with these children and their pesky caregivers!' 

'Which is why I decided to help him build the Bridge.' Silas said. Dreadwing scowled. This was a factor he hadn't considered. 

'I was defeated by One Prime, but the Prime here is a fool,' Megatronus continued. ' He is easily tricked. My new Decepticon army will overwhelm him and the others! It is a victory I can easily grasp.'

'No don't you don't, Megatronus.' Dreadwing said, sliding into a battle stance. 'I can't let you hurt the children, even if they color me green.' 

The Fallen shook his head. 'So foolish.' he said.  
Dreadwing leaped at the Fallen and was easily flipped onto his back. 'Only a Prime can defeat me!' The Fallen hissed. He grabbed the blue Decepticon by the arm and flung him against the far side of the cubby space. Dreadwing fell hard and was tied up by Silas' scouts. 

'I counted my blessings as they came.' Silas said. 'I would apologize for the back stabbing, but I can't apologize for something this important. Besides, I would rather be under his rule than the rule of the children. 

Dreadwing watched in horror as The Fallen stood before the Space Bridge with his servos raised. 'Come my army!' he shouted. 

And in the distance a hoard of Decepticons flew towards their goal.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued!

The Honor of Toys – Chapter 8

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there when Dreadwing was aware of something tugging at his binds while Silas and the others were distracted.

'Shhhhhhhh', said a familiar voice. 'Pretend I'm not here.' 

Dreadwing did as he was told as Cliffjumper cut his binds witha broken xacto knife blade. 'I bet you're wondering how we found you.' the red Autobot said in a whisper. 'Optimus sent Bumblebee and I after you.' 

'I appreciate his concern.' Dreadwing said. He shook loose the stiffness in his servos. 

'This isn't looking good at all.' Cliffjumper said. They watched silently as the first of The Fallen's minions came through the Space Bridge. They poured out like wasps from a hive, filling the space and making their way out into the living room. The Fallen's laughter filled the air as the parents were witness to the swarms of toys pooling out from behind the TV stand. 

'Behold, my Armada!' The Fallen yelled, climbing to the top of the TV. 'This is where I begin my rule!'

Dreadwing and Cliffjumper were pushed along like twigs in a river as the soldiers came out. They managed to grab hold of some wires and climbed the love seat. Bumblebee had already made it there, as had several of the other toys from upstairs. Prowl and Jazz were already tying knots in loose wire, prepping for some hard hitting action. 

'Now what do we do?' Cliffjumper asked. He caught sight of Optimus Prime making his way towards The Fallen. Dreadwing followed his gaze. 'Close the bridge,' the Decepticon said, his spark heavy with despair. It was the only way. Cliffjumper and Bumbleebee followed the blue Decepticon down to the current of soldiers and they forced their way up the milling mechs. Soon they were beside the Bridge. 

'Take it apart!' Dreadwing ordered. 'Destroy it if you have to! We can't have Megatronus pull another stunt like this again! ' 

Bumblebee paused 'But home-' he whined audibly through what was left of his vocalizer. 

Dreadwing gave the Autobot scout one look then looked back at the Space Bridge. 'THIS-' he motioned towards the parents cowering in their seats. Someone had pushed out a drawer in the TV stand so they were visible from where they stood. '-is home.'

With that, Dreadwing began pulling wires and Lego pieces off the Bridge. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee followed suit. Dreadwing grabbed a discarded pen and began prying off plating from the Bridge's controller. Soon the green glow from the contraption faded to nothing with a puff of smoke and the trio stood in a pile of discarded computer components. 

In the living room, the sounds of a fierce fist fight raged on. The Fallen and Optimus Prime were at each other, taking swings hard enough to break plastic. The children sat on the stairway, shock in their eyes. Their parents were trying desperately to make their way to the children but the mech soldiers were milling about too thickly. Even Road Trip was stuck avoiding the crowd. Every so often she would lay a paw down on the ground in order to move, but the mech soldiers would bat at her and she would jump back up on her perch.

'I am here to teach you to respect your elders!' The Fallen was saying to Optimus as the Autobot leader was punched hard enough to make him drop.'We were Gods once and here they will learn what we once were!'

'NEVER!' Optimus said and he swung both fists to take down The Fallen. Megatronus landed hard on his back and took several seconds for him to recover. It was long enough for Optimus to take a butter knife that had been discarded on the floor and lay it at The Fallen's throat. 'It ends here, Megatronus.'

'NEVER!' The Fallen shouted. He swung a leg up, disarming Optimus Prime. He was about to plant a wounding blow to the Autobot leader when he suddenly found himself airborne. Kaitlin had taken their instrument case and knocked Megatronus into the nearest wall hard enough to shatter the toy. 

'NO ONE MESSES WITH OPTIMUS!' she shouted. There was sudden silence as The Fallen landed and did not move. 

The pandemonium that followed dispersed the mech soldiers. Once they realized The Fallen was no more, they hid in every nook and cranny they could find. Dreadwing made his way to Optimus' side and aided the giant mech to his feet. They both looked at the Humans who were in a huddle, offering comfort to each other in their strangest of hours. Kaitlin made her way to Optimus and they simply stared at each other, mutual understanding in their expressions. 

Dreadwing couldn't resist a large smile. It was a strange place, and he wasn't sure what new place the human parents had in the scheme of things. But at least The Fallen was defeated, the Space Bridge dismantled and things could get back to as normal as they ever got.


	9. Aftermath

The Honor Of Toys – Aftermath (Ch 9)

Dreadwing sat beside Andrew at the kitchen table, holding a pen. Every so often he would walk towards the boy's homework and correct something, causing the boy to madly erase what he was doing and fix his error. It had been like this for several weeks now. There had been a large meeting between the toys and the humans, with everything explained. There had been a lot of disbelief at first, but everything worked out in the end. The toys rarely had to hide themselves now (Only when a neighbor or friends came over) and it turned out to be a great stress relief knowing that the children weren't going to be blamed for disappearing equipment again. 

The Fallen had been given a proper burial in the back yard once the family knew that he had been the 'ghost' in the basement. Althought the children didn't like the 'ghost', they thought The Fallen was worthy of at least one small mercy. The other option was to give him to Road Trip to chew on and no one wanted to encourage that little habit!

Silas hadn't been seen since the incident with the Space Bridge. Whether he had managed to find home again or he had somehow died and not been found, no one knew. Breakdown was visibly relieved that Silas was gone. Considering his past with the human, Dreadwing didn't blame him. 

As for Dreadwing – he had been voted in as Decepticon Commander. The thought of any Decepticon being voted in for anything made the new Decepticon commander laugh. What few of The Fallen's Armada had decided to stay felt better knowing they had someone to look up to. Skyquake liked to tease his brother about his new role and Dreadwing felt that he had a chance to use his skills wisely. Everything was doing well, even for the few days Andrew had to study before a test, like today. They had a routine – dinner, study, playtime and bedtime. 

Dreadwing looked up when a plate with cookies was placed in front of him. 

'Would you like more?' the mother asked both the Decepticon and her son. 

'No thank you, ma'am.' Dreadwing said. 'If I have any more chocolate, I'll be up for the rest of my life.' 

The human female laughed. 'I understand.' she said. 'As for you, are you almost finished?' she said, ruffling the boy's hair. 

'Yes mom.'

Dreadwing smiled wider. He knew his place now. He was certain of it. This place was home.


End file.
